


Here For You

by angelsaves



Series: I'm Loving It [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collars, Marking, Masochism, Other, Pain, Sadism, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Pidge and Shiro look into each other's head holes, and they like what they find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "la la" by ashlee simpson.

"I want to try something," Pidge says, when they're alone again in Shiro's room. It's been a long day of training; he's in his desk chair, and Pidge is sitting on the desk, legs swinging.

"Okay," Shiro says. He can't really think of anything he wouldn't do for Pidge.

"Hold out your hands like this." Pidge demonstrates, palms up, and Shiro mirrors them; then Pidge presses their own palms down on his. "Now try linking up, like we're forming Voltron, but just the two of us."

Shiro closes his eyes and tries it, feeling the connection thrum between their hands. An image flickers to the surface of his mind: his head is thrown back in ecstasy, while Pidge is digging their nails into the sensitive skin inside his thighs --

"Oh my god," he says, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going to look in my --"

"That," Pidge says smugly, "came from _my_ head hole."

It's like Pidge punched him in the solar plexus, sexily: all of the breath leaves his lungs at once, and blood rushes away from his brain to his face and his cock. "Oh," he manages to say. "I…"

"I know," Pidge says, with a trace of impatience, tapping his palms. "That's one of the awesome things about this whole --"

"Please don't say 'head holes,'" Shiro says. "Say anything else."

"But it's so evocative," Pidge says, grinning. "Anyway, the awesomne thing about having limited telepathy -- how's that?"

"Much better."

"-- is that I think we can essentially set up a positive feedback loop between us."

Pidge's hands are cool in Shiro's, and it takes a moment for the hazy memory of computer science classes to surface in his mind. "Aren't those… bad?" he tries.

"In general," Pidge says, eyes glinting gold, "but there are a couple of examples in biological systems."

"Is that so?" He could listen to Pidge talk forever.

"Mm-hmm. Blood clotting, excitation-contraction coupling of the heart…"

"Coupling of the heart," Shiro repeats, smiling.

"That's not -- oh, you're being romantic." Pidge blushes. "I was leading up to orgasms, and you're -- God, you're so sweet."

"I like orgasms, too," Shiro says helpfully.

"Yeah," Pidge says, "and you want me to hurt you."

Shiro swallows. "Yeah," he says, "I do."

Pidge comes around behind him and wraps their arms around his neck, whispering, "I want to hurt you, too," hot and soft in his ear.

He shudders all over.

"More than that, I want to hurt you while we're linked up," Pidge says, trailing knuckles down the side of his neck. "I want to feel how much you like being hurt, and I want you to feel how much I like hurting you."

"Pidge," Shiro says, like it's a prayer. Maybe it is. He realizes that he's moved his hands to grip the seat of the chair, without thinking about it.

"Mmm." Pidge kisses him, biting his lower lip with a sharp sting, tugging it out between their teeth. He whines a little, and Pidge laughs. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Shiro hurries to obey, getting his feet caught in his pants and stumbling. Pidge catches his elbow and shoves him, not too gently, towards the bed, where he lands on his back. "Like this?" he asks, wanting to do it right.

"That's good," Pidge says, and crawls between his thighs to kiss him again, curling one hand around the back of his head to hold him steady. Their free hand strokes down the middle of his chest, over his belly, down to his cock, hard and aching. "Should I start here?"

Shiro does and doesn't want them to; he squirms at the casual, possessive touch around the girth of it, and he can't tell whether he's trying to get closer or further away.

"Link up with me," Pidge demands, and just like that, the connection snaps into place. It's like having double vision, a little; he can see Pidge's face, beloved and just a little bit cruel, and he can see himself through Pidge's eyes, quivering with tension and --

"You love me," Shiro says, surprised and reverent.

"Dumbass," Pidge says gently, giving him a kiss on the mouth and a sharp pinch to the inner thigh at the same time.

"Ah!" he cries, tipping his head back at the bright spark of pain.

"You didn't know that?" Pidge continues, pinching harder, twisting the tender flesh.

"You're hard to read, sometimes," Shiro says. "I thought it might be just --"

"I run off at the mouth sometimes, but I do have boundaries," Pidge says. "If it were up to my id -- God, I'd take you everywhere in nothing but bruises, a collar, and a smile."

Pidge punctuates this by raking their short nails over the sore spot, and it's like everything that's been holding Shiro in comes undone, all at once -- he gasps and comes all over himself.

"Oh, wow." Pidge bends down and licks a little off his stomach, looking -- impressed? "That's a neat trick."

Shiro's so turned on, still, and so in love that he feels delirious with it. "What, me? No, you," he says, feeling like there should be more words there.

"No, _you_ ," Pidge contradicts him, kissing his throat. "You're so responsive. I couldn't program you any better."

"Mmm," Shiro says happily, "that's the nicest thing you've said since the thing about bruises and collars."

"You liked that, huh?" Pidge looks pleased and hungry. "I mean, boundaries are still a thing, and I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable, but -- if you wanted, I'd like --"

"I want all of it," Shiro says all in a rush. "We can't -- not a real collar, not everywhere, but the other paladins know we're together, so we could -- something?"

Pidge strokes his throat, right where the neckline of his shirt would lie, or a collar. Shiro shivers, imagining it, and the telepathy thing kicks in again -- he can see Pidge picturing him kneeling, collared, marks on his neck and ass and chest and thighs, with the same head-over-heels smile he knows he's wearing now.

"I could give you a big old hickey here," Pidge muses, fingering that spot, "and we'd know what it meant."

Shiro groans. "Pidge," he says, cock stirring again.

"Yeah, I like that," Pidge decides, and leans in, bracing both hands on Shiro's chest, to suck the skin between their teeth, pulling the blood to the surface.

He cries out and clutches at Pidge's back, trying to get purchase in the thin fabric of their shirt, desperate for friction.

"Hmm," Pidge hums thoughtfully, biting down harder, and moves forward, still fully dressed, into Shiro's naked lap. Oh, God, that's friction, all right, just on the verge of too much, and he can feel the heat of Pidge through their shorts. "Mmm!"

Pidge rocks their hips, rubbing off against him, teeth still sunk in where his neck and shoulder meet, and it's amazing. "Pidge, oh, God," he says, and he knows that Pidge will know that he means _I love you_.

"I do know," Pidge says, running cruel, wonderful fingers over the bite mark. "Me too." Pidge rocks down again, hard, and Shiro feels the pressure on his cock and, echoing it, on Pidge's clit. "Oh, quiznak --"

Shiro captures Pidge's mouth in a kiss as Pidge comes, and even though it shouldn't be possible this soon -- he did pay a little attention in biology -- he comes too, like Pidge's orgasm is pulling his out of him, and everything is lit up like magic.

Afterwards, Pidge lies half on top of him and says, "See? Positive feedback loop," tracing swirling patterns on his chest with one fingertip.

"I don't know," Shiro says, and waits for Pidge to look at him quizzically before saying, "I think we could use more experimental evidence."

Pidge laughs, bright and delighted, and bites him again. "That," Pidge says, "I will promise you."


End file.
